Severus Snape y Hogwarts
by HolyBlack
Summary: Hola!Despues de mucho tiempo subo la tercera parte Sorry por la demora! Espero les guste salen también Draco, Hermione, Ron y Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Este es el primer fic que subo de HP se trata de Snape a ver que les parece , donde hago burla a J.K Rowling .

Disclaimer : HP no me pertenece, si así fuera … no estaría escribiendo fics para mejorar la historia xD .

Nota // Son pensamientos.//

-. .- Acciones.

Ahora a leer!!

**Mini Prologo**

Era la clase de pociones , todos se encontraban "realizando" la poción que Snape les había encargado , de repente cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a pensar pero… no en cualquier cosa, sino en lo que en realidad el piensa más nunca pero nunca... diría en persona …

* * *

**LO QUE NUNCA PERO NUNCA DIRÍA**

// Soy el mago más poderoso de todos; el que si debe ser nombrado , el más guapo de todo el colegio ni ese Lockheart me llegaba a los talones , el mago con el cabello más sedosito , brillante pero no por estar grasoso como dicen por ahí!! el mago que siempre está a la moda y el más combinado por algo el negro es mi color preferido. //

// Así quisiera que todos me conocieran pero… no , me conocen por ser el aburrido y gruñón maestro de Pociones, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin , el maestro que siempre se quedó con las ganas de ser maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y como el traidor mortífago .//

//¡Me faltó nombrar algo más¡Ah sí, como el maestro que odia a Harry Potter quién en estos momentos está distraído como de costumbre en mi clase ¿acaso no le importa? me imagino que no… si no fuera por su amiga la sabelotodo no creo que pasaría mi clase , de hecho me doy cuenta de que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor son de lo peor no prestan atención a las clases , serán muy valientes según el sombrero ese pero no lo creo nadita. //

// Todo esto que siento soy incapaz de expresarlo , porque si de algo estoy muy seguro es que soy muy orgulloso y nunca me rebajaría a que conocieran mi lado bueno que solo las chicas Evans y Dumbledore conocieron.//

// Por eso es que todas estas emociones las guardo en el pensadero , porque se imaginan que alguien se entere de mi secreto? sería más impactante que el secreto de una película muggle de vaqueros de una montaña //

-.Snape abrió lentamente sus ojos y fijó su vista en Harry.-

//Pero volviendo al tema de la clase en donde Potter es la nueva celebridad en Hogwarts .//

// Ya no soy el mismo de antes , por eso es que dejé de ser el profesor pasalon y decidí que aparte de que trataría de no descuidar mi aspecto me comportaría de lo peor con él., oigan no es mi culpa!! Es que se parece tanto a su padre James Potter nada más por eso es que lo trato así , pero a que no saben que? tiene los ojos de su madre Lily , es que para los que no lo sabían al parecer en Hogwarts y los magos en general es muy raro que alguien tenga ojos verdes… (sarcasmo) …. pero decirle eso haría de esa frase un cliché , y aparte yo nunca pero NUNCA le diría eso. //

- Oye Harry, ya te diste cuenta? – preguntó Ron a Harry que se encontraba en las nubes .

-Eh? decías Ron? – respondió molesto ya que Ron lo había hecho volver a la realidad .

- Acaso estabas otra vez viendo los pensamientos de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado?- preguntó alarmado .

- No, en realidad estaba pensando en el siguiente juego ¿porqué?- Harry emitió un bostezo que pasó desapercibido por Snape-

- No te das cuenta de como Snape te está viendo? Míralo!! Me da más miedo de lo normal!- Ron escondió su cabeza en su ejemplar de pociones.

- No lo molestes con tus teorías Ron! – Hermione que había permanecido en silencio preparando su poción , le quitó el ejemplar del rostro – Que no ves que Snape está pensando la manera de cómo quitarle más a puntos a Harry por estar fantaseando .

- Si pero… ¡Weasley! – gritó Snape que había vuelto en si -¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

- ¿Porqué? – protestó Ron .

- Que sean 10 puntos , 5 por contestarme y otros 5 por ser amigo de Potter y porque este fic es sobre mi y no del trío .

- Ya se acabó la clase , no me siento con ánimos de ver intentos de pociones .

- Pero profesor , parece que mi poción… - pero Snape no dejó terminar a Hermione . – ¡Tus pociones siempre salen Granger! Así que salgan de inmediato antes de que le quite otros 5 puntos a Gryffindor .

Los alumnos salieron de inmediato dejando así a Snape solo , que se disponía nuevamente a a cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse ( nota : en las telenovelas es la única manera en que pueden recordar xD )

Continuara...

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Espero les haya gustado el fic, hehe ¿se imaginan a Snape diciendo semejantes locuras? comenten y dejen sus opiniones para agregarlas a la historia kudasai! 

Nota : Les recomiendo los fics de DREIGNUS están muy padres ;) y gracias por sus reviews.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡¡Hola!!** Después de mucho tiempo sin subir aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que es un poco más largo .

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :

**DREIGNUS : **Que gracias a su insistencia y apoyo subo este segundo capítulo

**LUPITA SNAPE :** Que bueno que te gustara, con gusto lo continuo , espero te siga

divirtiendo. ;)

**SINDZERO : **Gracias por tu comentario y que padre que te guste , hehehe si que suena

raro imaginarse a snape pensando así verdad? ni yo me la creo :p

Y también a todos los que lo leyeron más no mandaron review también gracias.

Muy bien aquí va la segunda parte …

* * *

Harry y los demás salieron apresurados del salón , pero como no sabían si se trataba de una trampa de el profesor Snape para quitarle puntos a los alumnos que en realidad se fueran, permanecieron afuera del salón dejando la puerta abierta , por si acaso Snape se asomaba y cambiaba de opinión. 

Mientras tanto en el salón Snape mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando nuevamente le llegaran los recuerdos , porque en cierto programa muggle llamado " María la del Barrio" cada vez que los personajes querían recordar algo , simplemente cerraban sus ojos y los recuerdos llegaban de inmediato .

// Me quedaré un rato así hasta que los benditos recuerdos lleguen a mi//

Mientras tanto afuera del salón ….

Transcurrieron 5 minutos y nada , Snape ni se asomaba

-- ¡Yo me voy! – soltó cierto muchacho rubio de Slytherin que todos conocemos muy bien .

Todos dirigieron la mirada a Draco que se alejaba del salón.

-- ¡¡ No te puedes ir!! – exclamó una voz chillona.

Draco detuvo su andar y volteó a ver a Hermione la única en todo el colegio que al parecer quería controlar la vida de todo estudiante .

-- ¿Y quién lo va a impedir¿tú Granger? -- respondió mordazmente Draco a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada retadora.

-- Hermione , mejor deja que se vaya – Harry le susurró al oído a su amiga .

Pero Hermione seguía mirando a Draco , ignorando así la sugerencia de Harry --¡¡ No es recomendable que te vayas ya que nos puedes perjudicar a todos nosotros!!—

Draco soltó un bufido – Mira Granger, para tu información para mi suerte no somos de la misma casa ¡gracias a Dios! ; además soy el favorito del profesor Snape por si se te olvidaba y tu no eres quién para ordenarme .—finalizó Draco.

Se escucharon murmullos entre los estudiantes opinando quién de los dos tenía la razón .

-- Lamento decirlo Hermione, pero en lo último que dijo ese güero desabrido tiene razón-- Ron que no había saltado en defensa de Hermione como de costumbre , comentó de mala gana.

-- ¿Qué dices Ron? – Hermione gritó y abrió los ojos como platos ya que no se imaginaba a Ron diciendo eso.

-- ¿ Estás de su lado?? – volvió a gritar Hermione.

Los gritos de Hermione lograron distraer a Snape que aun no conseguía recordar ni con el truco de los ojos cerrados .

// Esos gritos… ¿Estás de su lado?// Le hicieron de nuevo entrar en trance y los recuerdos al parecer empezaban a llegar…y de nuevo cerró los ojos… Alcanzó a escuchar a Lily y a James... ¿Está de su lado?- pregunto James a Lily ... Snape solo veia la mirada desafiante de Lily...

Pero afuera del salón las cosas no estaban mejor.

Draco les dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar a pasos lentos ,los demás alumnos miraron a Hermione, luego a Draco y siguieron su ejemplo de retirarse lo más rápido posible .

- ¡¡Ustedes los de GRYFFINDOR!!... unos alumnos como Neville y Draco que se encontraban a más de 5 metros de Hermione, se taparon los oídos antes de que Hermione terminara de regañarlos.

-¿A donde creen que van? – Hermione gritó como nunca la habían oído antes .

- ¡Mi oído, mi oído! – Ron fue el primero en quejarse, le siguieron más quejumbrosos y aturdidos por el dolor se tiraron al piso.

Harry que salió ileso del ataque (ya ven que siempre sale ileso el suertudo :p) , le puso una mano a Hermione en la boca, no fuera que empezara a lanzar hechizos – ¡Suficiente, Hermione! ya estuvo suave –alzó su voz para que le prestara atención la castaña . - ¡Tu voz es más peligrosa que una mandrágora bebé y eso que nadie te ha sacado de una maceta! . – Sin arrepentirse de lo que había dicho le dio la espalda a su amiga.

Hermione se quedo boquiabierta ¿acaso su amigo Harry la había llamado una mandrágora? era común esperar una clase de comentario de ese tipo de Ron pero de Harry eso era inaceptable.

Draco soltó una carcajada imposible de escuchar – Ha ha ha esa estuvo buena Potter , la frase más inteligente de tu vida, te felicito , pero no creas que por eso vamos a ser amigos – Harry se volteo y le lanzo una mirada retadora.

Ron todo confundido, no sabía a quien darle una paliza si a Draco por costumbre ó a Harry .

En eso la puerta del salón de el maestro Snape se abrió de portazo y los alumnos que estaban retirados se detuvieron en seco maldiciendo su suerte.

- ¡¡Ay no!!¡¡ Ya salio el cebudo!! – se quejó Parvati- ¡que mala suerte tengo y eso que la estimada profesora Trewlaney me había pronosticado pura buena vibra el día de hoy - se cruzó de brazos en señal de protesta.

- La poca suerte que tuviste se la debes agradecer a Granger- respondió sarcásticamente Pansy

¿ Qué es todo ese alboroto? – Snape miró a todos lados y detuvo su mirada en Hermione quien aún tenía la boca abierta y levantando su dedo índice apunto a cierto chico de gafas – ¡Quiero una explicación Potter! y además agregó : Srita Granger cierre la boca o se le van a meter las moscas // Pensamientos de Snape : Esta bien que soy todo un sex symbol Granger y que causo esa impresión pero naah ya es suficiente // Snape desvió la vista al sentir un ligero sonrojo.

E… Es , Est , Este..- Harry abrió la boca para responder // Este, Oeste, Norte, Sur ¿eso me vas a decir Potter// porque todos los muglees dicen "Este aquello", "Este algo" ¿Por qué dicen siempre ESTE// Voy a apuntarlo y preguntarle a Dumbledore // En eso Snape sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y apuntó su duda. Harry se quedó mirando fijamente a su maestro.

- Sigo esperando una respuesta Potter- ordenó nuevamente Snape en lo que se guardaba la libreta en su bolsillo , pero Hermione se adelantó - Profesor Snape , los demás compañeros se estaban alejando del salón de clases y los detuve – respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Y Potter por primera vez desafió a Granger a que nos dejara en paz- agregó Draco sin que le preguntaran .

- No me esperaba eso de ti Potter - // En realidad si, ya sabía que no eras tan angelito como dicen todos, voy a ver como te castigo// al momento que Snape pensaba en el castigo perfecto para Harry , empezó a gesticular al mismo tiempo que movía los ojos y se enrollaba un mechón de su cabello .

Antes de que un alumno hiciera un comentario acerca de su manera extraña de "pensar en un castigo" Snape hablo muy seriamente : - Ya tengo tu castigo Potter .

- Primero : por andar causando alboroto le voy a quitar 30 puntos a Gryffindor .

- ¿Escuché bien¿30 puntos a Gryffindor? – murmuró alarmado Neville , pero el murmuro llegó a oídos de Snape .

- Así es Longbothom , haciendo sumas son 40 puntos que perdió su casa gracias a Potter el especialista en quitar puntos .

Los alumnos de Gryffindor le lanzaron miradas de odio a Harry incluidos sus dos grandes amigos Ron y Hermione.

Segundo // Va sonar como disco muglee rayado pero no importa // Se necesita valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, pero se requiere más valor cuando es contra nuestros amigos , 50 puntos para Gryffindor por detener a Granger.

-¿Qué? – soltó indignada Hermione, a la vez que se escuchaban aplausos de los alumnos de Slytherin // Ya ves como no soy tan malo Potter te estoy dando puntos por tu acto de valentía //

Los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor se quedaron todos impactados y sin habla , mientras que los de Slytherin le lanzaban porras .

- Tu segunda felicitación del día Potter – lo felicitó agriamente Pansy a la vez que aplaudía.

- Aún no tienes derecho a abrazarme Potter por más que te resistas – Draco que también aplaudía le guiño el ojo a Harry y el ojiverde puso cara de pocos amigos.

- El tercer castigo Potter es que mañana te presentes en mi oficina después de clases – ordenó tajantemente Snape.

- Si "Profesor Snape" - respondió de mala gana Harry.

-Otra cosa y esto va para los demás – agregó Severus Snape aún molesto – cuando les diga que se vayan , se van porque se van o sino los voy a convertir a todos en Potter y les voy a quitar puntos ¿entienden? – todos asustados asintieron sin dudar - ¡¡ Así me gusta!!ya se pueden retirar- una ligera sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios

Los alumnos obedientes se empezaron a alejar la vez que pensaba // Por eso me encanta ser maestro , puedo hacer esta clase de cosas y también por…// al seguir pensando en las ventajas de ser maestro,.no se percató de que solo quedaban tres alumnos.

Hermione , Ron y Harry se miraban impacientes en busca de una respuesta del comportamiento de cierto chico de cabello alborotado.

- Disculpame Hermione- Harry fue el primero en hablar – Soy un tonto por haberte gritado y …

Al escuchar "soy un tonto" Snape reparó en que no se encontraba solo y emitió una "tos" – "cough" "cough"- interrumpiendo las disculpas de Harry – Creí que les había ordenado que se retiraran – el profesor se cruzo de brazos y suspirando agregó – O se van o les quito los puntos que les di- Al escuchar eso el trío mejor se empezó a alejar .

Pensamientos de Snape al verlos alejarse :

// En algo estoy de acuerdo con Potter , es un tonto, mira que le ando regalando puntos a su casa y ni sabe apreciarlo// Lo mejor es que me vaya a mi despacho o a donde sea pero que sea lejos de Potter//

// Aunque mañana lo voy a ver , no recuerdo porque le dije que fuera a mi oficina...¿Porqué le dije?..// En realidad el profesor si sabía el porque lo había citado en su oficina, pero el motivo era algo que NUNCA pero NUNCA diría delante de Potter y de los demás…

**Continuara**…

* * *

Hola!! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo , aunque casi no salio Snape :p , pero en el que sigue va a salir más. 

Perdonen la tardanza , pero por la universidad y otros asuntos no había podido subir!!

Saludos a todos y gracias por sus reviews!!

Les prometo que el siguiente chapter lo subo pronto :p


	3. Lo dire de todas maneras

Esta es la tercera parte del fic… La abandoné por mucho tiempo porque no sabía exactamente que escribir… tenia las ideas pero no sabia como redactarlas porque prefiero leer las historias , no se me da con naturalidad como con **Dreignus **

Pero quiero poner el estatus de Complete jeje aunque sea en esta historia n_n

Aunque ya acabo la historia de Harry Potter y no sé si alguien la vaya a leer se las dedico especialmente a las fans de Severus Snape.

* * *

**Lo que nunca diría, pero igual lo diré de todas maneras**

Después de que Harry , Hermione y Ron hicieran las pases , regresaron apresurados a su sala común por ordenes de Snape .

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en su sillón favorito, pero ninguno decía nada solo miraban a la chimenea apagada.

Hermione aun estaba en estado de shock al saber que por "su culpa" casi les quitan los puntos a su casa.

Ron notó la seriedad de su amiga y como Harry también estaba callado , decidió romper el hielo.

-Hermione-la llamo

Ella alzo su vista y Ron comprobó que sus ojos estaban rojos . Hermiome no pudo disimular que efectivamente lloraba.

-¿Estás llorando?- le pregunto confundido.

-¿Qué si estoy llorando? -ella se frotó sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas que resbalaban -¡ Para nada, solo estoy refrescando mi cara!- se levantó furiosa del sofá donde los tres acostumbraban a estudiar.

-¡Oye!- Ron repuso - ¿Estas siendo grosera conmigo?- le preguntó solo para comprobar si no lo era.

- Tu también estas siendo grosero conmigo – le respondió muy indignada

-¿Yo?- se señaló a si mismo como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Hermione no respondió solo lo miraba molesta.

Harry pensaba que Snape se comportó extraño ese día y no podía evitar pensar el porque ese maestro le pidió que fuera a su despacho al día siguiente.

"_No soy tan malo en pociones"_ Harry escuchaba vaguamente a sus amigos que en ese momento discutían y no pudo evitar pensar al ver a Ron señalarse que el debería ser el castigado "_Ron es peor que yo en pociones"._

_-_Harry ¿ tú qué opinas?- le preguntó abruptamente al ojiverde.

- Ron es peor que yo en pociones- respondió Harry.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se vieron el uno al otro. No sabían porque decía eso.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Hermione.

-¿Eh? – Harry pareció regresar a la realidad y no comprendía la pregunta de Hermione. – Perdona Hermione ¿Qué me preguntaste? - Harry no tenia idea de lo que hablaban.

-Ron te preguntó si opinabas al igual que yo que él estaba siendo grosero conmigo y – Hermione frunció el entrecejo – tu respondiste que Ron es peor que tu en pociones-

-¿Eso dije? – al igual que Hermione, se levantó del sofá bruscamente. Miro a Ron que era el único de lo tres que seguía sentado y con una mirada triste.

- Lo siento Ron- se disculpaba pasando su mano por su nuca – Es que estaba pensando en lo que va a hacer Snape mañana y no sabia de que me hablaban-

- Dime Harry… ¿eso piensas de mi?-

"¡_Qué tonto soy! ¡como dije tal cosa…!"_ –pero conociendo el carácter de su amigo sabia como reaccionaría – No Ron ,no pienso así de ti- Harry bajo su cabeza no queriendo mirar a su mejor amigo al agregar – Es solo que pensaba que si me castigaba por ser malo en pociones… entonces tu deberías de ser castigado también por ser igual de malo que yo- termino de explicar .

-No puedo negarlo soy malo en pociones- reconoció Ron – Pero al menos, yo no digo todo lo que pienso ,en voz alta como tu Harry-

_¡Sabia que se molestaría!_ Se decía Harry aun mirando al piso.

-No estoy molesto Harry- agregó Ron.

Harry levantó su vista y lo miraba sorprendido "_¿Desde cuando Ron puede leer los pensamientos?"_

-No ,Harry- respondió Ron . No leo las mentes-

-¿Cómo sabes que pensé eso? -pregunto Harry más sorprendido que cuando descubrió que Sirius era su padrino.

- Porque yo hubiera pensado lo mismo-

-Me conoces muy bien Ron- El elegido se sentía muy orgulloso, de tener a un amigo como el más joven de los hermanos Weasley.

-En realidad Harry… - Ron cambio su mirada triste a una aburrida – Esta es tu historia, no por nada se llama Harry Potter y … (todos los títulos que hay).

-Seria genial ,que hubiera un libro llamado Ron Weasley y Hogwarts – miro a su amiga- Mejor aun Hermione Granger y Hogwarts –

Hermione se sonrojo al pensar en su propio libro.

-Ron- dijo Harry llevándose una mano al pecho – No es mi culpa, que se llame así la historia.

-Nosotros tres, sabemos perfectamente; que yo encajo mejor en el perfil : Un niño huérfano que vive con sus malvados tíos, que es un torpe y un día descubre que es muy conocido y respetado en todos lados-

-Si fuera sobre tu vida…- decía Harry mientras se ajustaba sus lentes y ponía su mano en su barbilla- Trataría de : una familia que no conocía el término "planificación familiar" y, por tener tantos hijos ,terminaban siendo pobres , y sus hijos tenían que conseguir cosas de segunda mano y becas en Hogwarts, en especial tú que eres menos querido que Ginny,- Ron abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar lo ultimo.

-Hasta los lectores lo saben, no es como si tu madre lo escondiera ¿sabes?-

- Si fuera una historia de Hermione: Empezaría similar a la mía en lo solitaria que es su vida , hasta que un día… (sí, eso del _**hasta que un día…**_ se usa mucho en los cuentos ) entra a Hogwarts la escuela de magia y hechicería ,y descubre que unos cuantos "muggles" como ella, son destinados a asistir a esa prestigiada escuela , y dentro de poco se vuelve conocida por su inteligencia, pero es odiada por muchos por su origen. Pero, como en buena historia un chico importante, llámese jugador estrella o estudiante cerebrito, sangre pura ,noble, influyente y por si fuera poco muy atractivo se fija en ella, y juntos cambian el mundo y terminan siendo novios.

Hermione escuchaba perpleja a Harry.

-Bueno- dijo Ron sin una pizca de ira –La historia de Hermione ;suena más interesante ,que la tuya Harry-

-¿Interesante? – se mofo Harry -¿Qué tiene de interesante ser hija de dentistas?

-¿Qué los tratamientos le saldrían gratis?- respondió sarcásticamente Ron.

Harry sentía como su cicatriz empezaba a quemarle la piel. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a sus amigos reñir constantemente por cualquier motivo , pero el que Ron le hablara de esa manera , era denigrante.

"_Es mi historia les guste o no"_

-Sí, Harry ;esta es tu historia- repuso Hermione al igual que Ron sin rastro de molestia en su voz.

¿Tú también Hermione?- le preguntó estupefacto el elegido de Gryffindor.

-Tampoco leo mentes- se apresuró a responderle

¿Entonces?- les preguntó pasando su mirada de Hermione a Ron - ¿Cómo saben lo que pienso?

-Es fácil . dijeron a una sola voz

- Por si no lo recuerdas: tu hablas dormido-

Harry abrió su boca sorprendido.

-Pero bueno, ya olvídalo- le sugirió Ron

-¿Olvidarlo?-

-Harry- le llamó Hermione. El dirigió su vista a ella.

-Esta es tu historia lo sabemos-

Harry asintió.

-Pero…- los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas – Este fan fic es de Severus Snape- añadió tajantemente.

-Exacto- coincidió Ron – Se llama _**"Severus Snape y Hogwarts"**_ así que…-

-Deja que escriban solamente sobre ti, ya duérmete, para que al día siguiente vayas con Snape ,descubras que quiere y nos lo comentes-

-Como siempre lo haces- le recordó Hermione.

Harry no sabia realmente que pensar. Sus amigos tenían razón debía irse a dormir para que la historia siguiera su curso y descubriera que le esperaba .

Sin embargo… no le gustaba que la historia no girara en torno a su vida , sus problemas amorosos, sus partidos de quidditch… sus…

-¡Ya deja de pensar!- le exclamó Ron

-¡Vete a dormir!- le gritó molesta su amiga – Soy mayor que tu un año, además soy prefecta y te ordeno ,que te vayas a dormir o si no; te lanzare un maleficio por haber perdido muchos puntos el día de hoy.

Harry salió disparado hacia los dormitorios. No quería descubrir de que sería capaz Hermione si les quitaban más puntos.

-Nunca falla- orgullosa comentaba Hermione.

- En serio, Hermione a veces ,me asustas- Ron trago saliva.

-¿Tu también quieres sufrir?-

-No, gracias .Yo paso- Ron sentía como sus piernas temblaban.- Iré a asegurarme de que Harry este dormido-

Y sin darle las buenas noches salió como un huracán detrás de su amigo Harry.

Hermione lo veía alejarse y sabia que tenia que irse a dormir, porque sino esta historia se alargaría.

Pero al verlo alejarse, no pudo evitar recordar la trama que menciono Harry se trataría el libro si fuera sobre su vida : El chico atletla, sangre pura, noble y muy atractivo que se convertiría en su novio "_Definitivamente sería Ron ese chico"_

Y con este ultimo pensamiento, Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto , en la mazmorra de Slytherin

El Profesor Snape salía de la Sala Común , llevando consigo la mochila que tiempo atrás, Draco el cleptómano le había sacado de su casillero en su salón de clases.

"_Ese Draco… si me sigue robando de esta manera tendré que transformarlo en un mapache"_

El profesor había ido a buscar la mochila que tiempo atrás le regalo el profesor Dumbledore. La mochila era parecida a una túnica que usaba el profesor Dumbledore: Morada y con estrellitas en toda la cubierta.

A Snape le gustaba. Le recordaba esa túnica. Aunque más de una vez llego a pensar que parecía más una túnica de _niñas_ _que de niños_.

Pero bueno, era un regalo y rara vez le regalaban algo que no fuera de color negro.

Mientras bajaba a su dormitorio, no paraba de pensar en lo que le diría a Potter dentro de unas horas.

"_Debería cancelar su castigo"_

Pero dentro ,en su interior sabía que no era propio de él castigar a un alumno y después perdonarlo .

"_Si fuera Longbottom o Weasley tal vez lo reconsideraría ,pero no ¡es Potter!"_

Caminó a grandes pasos y llegó rápidamente a su habitación. Se cambió su túnica negra, por su pijama de seda negra.

Se acostó en su antes bien tendida cama tipo Queen Size, se cubrió con la sábana negra y recargó su fina cabellera en su almohada de plumas de ganso con funda negra.

"_Bueno es hora de dormir"_

Antes de dormir miró a la ventana, la luna se asomaba a través de ella y Snape no pudo evitar admirarla.

"_Buenas Noches Lily"_

* * *

Le dedico este fic a mi amig **Dreignus **

Después de una década subo el 3 episodio, el 4 será dentro de 2 décadas jejeje es broma

Take care


End file.
